1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation device having a high heat dissipation capability.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components generate heat during operation. In order to ensure stable operation of the electronic components, the heat should be timely removed from the electronic components by some heat dissipation devices. A generally used heat dissipation device in the related art is so-called sunflower heat sink, which includes a solid post contacting the electronic components to absorb heat therefrom and a plurality of fins extending outwardly from the post to dissipate the heat from the post.
However, with development in technical, nowadays the electronic components operate in relatively high frequency, and thus generate heat much more than in the past. Such simple structure of the sunflower heat sink cannot satisfy the heat dissipation requirement of the electronic components any more. Therefore, many developments are applied to the heat sink to raise the heat dissipation capability thereof, one of which is to replace the original solid post with a hollow post containing coolant therein (generally called vapor chamber). Due to high heat conducting capability of the vapor chamber, heat can be rapidly transferred from the electronic components to the fins, thereby ensuring operation temperature of the electronic components within a preferable range. However, in contrast to the solid post, the cost of the vapor chamber is relatively high, causing the whole cost of the heat sink to be raised unexpectedly.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.